zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Can Nick and Judy Feel The Love Tonight?
This is an alternate continuity story by PrinceBalto. Premise In this fic, which is a version of a Disney musical sequence, Nick and Judy, now married, on an evening stroll in Zootopia's main park, enjoy the bliss of romantic love. It combines two versions of Can You Feel The Love Tonight, an old one not used in the movie with different lines from Simba and Nala, and the Elton John credits version. Their lines are modified slightly. Judy's part of the song refers to how, by Zootopian societal norms prior to the savage crisis, a prey species doesn't become romantic with a predator. However, because of her love for Nick, she has rejected that notion ever since she met him in the alley in When Nick Met Judy. Story It was a beautiful summer evening in Zootopia. The sky was clear and free of rain. The air in downtown Zootopia was warm. Nick and Judy were taking a stroll through the city park before it got too dark. The two were made for each other, their hearts consumed with the joy that their romance brought them. Nick smiled at his Judy and held her paw. It was like someone was singing a love song about them: Chorus There's a calm surrender to the rush of day When the heat of a rolling world can be turned away An enchanted moment, and it sees me through It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you Judy Somewhere there was a reason Why I had to go Keep away from this star-crossed voyager But I don't want to know Nick Never trust the future Never miss the past If you live for the shining moment The moment might just last Chorus And can you feel the love tonight It is where we are It's enough for this wide eyed wanderer That we got this far And can you feel the love tonight How it's laid to rest It's enough to make kings and vagabonds Believe the very best There's a time for everyone if they only learn That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors When the heart of this star crossed voyager beats in time with yours And can you feel the love tonight It is where we are It's enough for this wide eyed wanderer That we got this far And can you feel the love tonight How it's laid to rest It's enough to make kings and vagabonds Believe the very best It's enough to make kings and vagabonds Believe the very best Suddenly, Nick stopped and looked at Judy. The two looked at each other, so deeply in love. Nick observed how Judy's purple eyes shimmered and sparkled in the setting sun. Judy returned the look. "Can you feel the love tonight, Cottontail?" Nick asked. Judy smiled. "Can I feel it? Yes. Yes, I can," she said. Nick looked at Judy with utter delight in his eyes. "My heart beats in time with yours," he said romantically. And with that, Nick and Judy shared a deep kiss. It was wonderful. Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:TLK nods Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:Songfics Category:PrinceBalto's alternate Zootopia continuity